As the angel falls
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: My eyes were blind as I could not see through the smoke, then I heard a gunshot coming my way and in my stomach a cold stab of pain. I tried to say something but I couldn’t, then I heard Robin scream as I fell backwards into the lake.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Uhh… this is sort of an old dream I had ages ago it's only until now I have time to write about because its holidays! Yay! Anyway _PLEASE_ read and review on what I'm doing wrong, what I need to do, what ideas I could put in my story to make it longer and better, please don't leave me writing like a smeg head! Its fun but-…. So I won't write another chapter until I get reviews with helpful criticism and new thoughts so please enjoy! And R&R or I'll eat you! Arrg! …just read

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or I would make sure that they would be 10 seasons, 3 movies and start making more heroes and move them all to gotham to create Teen Titans: Unlimited and start them going to school and all around the world.

….nah I would end the series to keep the money!

_**Raven's POV**_

I ran flew after Red X fast trying to keep up with him as he neared near the edge of lake. The titans gained on him and Red X backed up.

"Give it up Red X we have you trapped" Robin said and then Red X jumped over them near me and Starfire, and sent a X flying our way and it curled over Star tightly and she fell on the ground trying to use her star bolts to get out.

Then Beast boy as a kangaroo kicked Red X so he was thrown back to Raven and Robin threw a bomb at Red X and they both were sent near the very edge with the titans behind. I got up and looked around. My eyes were blind as I could not see through the smoke, then I heard a gunshot coming my way and in my stomach a cold stab of pain. I tried to say something but I couldn't, then I heard Robin scream as I fell backwards into the lake.

It felt like a thousand knifes were picking my body and felt like I was in a dream. I heard more explosions up above but I could not move, it was as if I was frozen in pain. Then I closed my eyes and slowly sank into the darkness of the lake.

_**Robin's POV**_

I tried to clear away the smoke trying to see if raven was ok. Then I heard a 1 gunshot and I gasped, the smoke had gone and I saw Red X with a gun in his hand pointing at Raven. She had been shot in the stomach slightly to the right but she just froze there, she was breathing heavily and then she fainted and fell backwards into the lake unconscious. I screamed and ran past Red X trying to catch her but I was too late, she plunged into the water.

I turned around to see Red X but he was gone. The gun was lying there on the ground from which Red X shot her, the titans were trying to find where he'd gone but they were much too worried about their friend. They all had a look of fear and sadness as to see if she was still alive.

Then I gathered my courage and jumped into the lake trying to locate Raven but all I could see was a stain of blood but I swum deeper and found her floating in the water motionless. I grabbed her in my arms and held her as I tried to make it to the surface; I struggled to get there in time before it was too late… before she will die.

I lifted my head and Raven's out of the water and I gasped for breath, But Raven did not. The titans gasped and Starfire flew down to pick us both out of the water. She lay us carefully on the deck, I was still clutching Raven in my arms but I put her down still lifting her head, but her arm was lying on the wound. I carefully picked up her arm and saw blood leaking from the wound non stop, the titans gasped and my feelings were indescribable. Fear, pain, depression, love… could I really have loved Raven? I thought Starfire was the one…

"I-is she..." Star stammered as Cyborg was trying to find her pulse.

"No, she's alive… but only just"

"She's bleeding non stop, we should get her back to the tower, now!" BB gestured.

"No… she could die if she doesn't get professional help… we need to get her to the hospital" I told them then I felt great anger in myself. Who did this to her? Who is responsible? _Red X._

"Cyborg and Beast Boy get Raven to the hospital now! Starfire… we need to find Red X" right then late at night… (FIRE! Sorry that's really what happened late at night in my world but anyway next day… still late that night…) I lifted Raven up and held her in my arms, and it felt so right even though she could not see me. I just stared at her with her soft grey skin and silky purple hair.

"Um… we would follow your instructions Robin but… you kinda need to give Raven to us!" pleasant thoughts ruined.

Cyborg had been waiting to take Raven to the T-car while Star was waiting to catch Red X, I snapped out of it and put Raven in Cyborg's arms and I watched them and Beast boy jump inside the car and race to the hospital.

"…Robin do not fear, Raven will be fine…" she put a hand on my shoulder then she turned around and flew after him. I stopped I was extremely angered, I ran without star towards Red X non stop after seeing his cape flicker behind a rock way across from us but I didn't care, he was going to pay.

Red X attempted to run out not knowing I Robin was right in front of him, I saw him and with a mighty yell I pushed him into a rock and pinned him there and repeatedly started punching him hard in the face. Star flew over and gasped and ran to me, still brutally whacking the paralysed victim and possibly mutating him! (Not that it would make much difference… Mutate I love that word!)

"Robin! Please… stop!" Star tried to grab my arm and pull me back.

"Your gonna pay Red X! Mark my words!" Star held me him back from Red X who held his mask tightly trying to catch his breath then he fainted and fell on the ground (with a 'thud'! …sorry)

"Star… I…." Then I was cut off by sirens coming our way and we decided to leave Red X there just to make the FBI happy. _Raven… I hope she's ok, she must be but if she dies… I'll kill Red X!_

_**Beast Boy's POV**_

Robin finally snapped out of his day dream and gave Raven to us and we hurried to the T-car and Cy jumped in the driver's seat I sat next to him, Raven in my arms. Cyborg drove off much faster than usual towards Jump City's Hospital, a tall white building with many windows one of which was gonna be for Raven.

"…Should I take the bullet out?"

"! What are you trying to do, kill her! She will bleed to death!" cyborg explained in the… nicest way…

"Moran!" Cy yelled at me frustration.

"I was trying to help its not every day a friend gets shot…."I looked at raven in sorrow and Cyborg's anger faded.

"She's gonna be ok B, we'll just get her to hospital and they'll treat her and we'll just-"

"Do what? Watch helplessly as she loses her breath on the table? Sorry but I didn't plan on watching my friends die like that!" Cyborg just sighed and decided not to talk to me at this difficult time.

"…sorry" I said and Cy pointed to the entrance of the hospital with a few cripples walking in/out.

"We're here" We got out and I gave Raven to Cyborg to carry and I called Robin on my communicator.

"Beast Boy calling Robin, Beast Boy calling-"

"What!"

"Robin! We're at the hospital and Cyborg's taking raven in, do you need back up?"

"No, Starfire and I are on our way there now, we'll be there soon" Robin hung up and I ran in the hospital with Cyborg and Raven, and headed towards the office but I was too put off by the other people and their weird excuses for injuries. Then 3 doctors walked passed and immediately knew we were the teen titans.

"May I help you?" one asked and Cyborg slightly held out Raven and the wound on her.

"Umm… I'm sure you know Raven?…" the doctors gasped at the wound.

"She's a bit… shot today" trying to make someone laugh and distinctly not helping. The doctors grabbed a stretcher from a nearby closet and Cyborg laid Raven on there and was carried away.

_And thus the waiting began…_

**Well hope you liked it, wrote it myself you know? Anyway does anyone want chapters longer or shorter… let me know and please R&R, helpful criticism not just saying "it was good" and "cool" you know? Thanks! **

**Shady Crow **

…**caw caw…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I wish to thank everyone for the reviews they were really nice and helpful and sorry if your not really Rob/Rae fans! ; anyway please I want more reviews! It is a disgusting thing to read someone's story and not review even if you are too lazy to log in! Oh well here's a new chappy… enjoy!**

**I don't think I'll do the POV (whatever that means) thing as much because I just get so confused!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but would give my whole CD collection for it… if the makers are willing to trade, yes? …..I have green day, you know you want it!

_And thus the waiting began…_

About 10 minutes later Robin and Starfire had reached the hospital, by then it was pouring with rain, Robin and Star entered the hospital soaking wet but they didn't care. They walked to the… help desk? Little reception thing…ey…

"Hi, we're here to see Raven" He asked a Woman at the desk and pointed to a hall.

"Room number 11 just down the left hall, you can't miss it" Robin nodded and took a left, and Star so fascinated by an old crippled man walked away slowly…

"Are you my grand daughter?" …make that run away slowly, she followed Robin down the corridor and they found Beast Boy and Cyborg outside her room looking through the window in sorrow. Then BB let a tear drip from his face but quickly wiped it away, Robin thought this could be only bad news, he walked up to them behind was Starfire.

"Beast Boy…" Cyborg looked at them but B kept looking straight ahead, he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Robin…" cyborg began looking really hurt.

"Friend Raven is ok… yes?"

"….its a bit more…complicated than that star…" He too started to cry and Robin looked through the Raven's window…

"….she's fine! She's alright! She's alive!" He a smile on his face and Star gasped with joy, Cyborg looked angry feeling a tear on his cheek.

"What? Beast Boy! What did I tell you about that damn onion! It makes my eyes water!" B laughs sheepishly and holds up a smelly onion at the same time both his eyes started to water. He quickly throws it away.

Raven was on a bed with a dress thingy over her leotard and looked like she was in deep sleep and had a monitor on next to her.

"….well she's mostly ok" Robin said and he put a hand up to the window and sighed.

"…um we'll just go down to the café to get some dinner…" said cyborg trying to nudge away the two to let Robin see Raven.

"But I hate hospital food! It smells like-" said a rebellious Beast Boy

"I SAID!" Cy dragged him away star walking in front of the two. Robin opened raven's door and walked in shutting it behind him. (I thought you'd want the basics… you know opening and closing a door is the best bit! Anyway…) He walked next to her and sat down in a chair looking at her.

_Raven… I'm so sorry… this wasn't meant to happen. It should have been me… I was the one who shocked Red X… he thought you were me. Raven… can you ever forgive me? Of what the damage that has been done… I'll take full responsibility for it. It's my fault. Raven… will you let me be yours?_

Right then Raven flinched, then she moaned slightly and her eyes opened slowly and saw Robin above her Smiling. Not something she wanted to wake up to.

"…Robin, what are you-" she tried to sit up but then groaned and slouched back down.

"Umm you got shot by Red X at the lake remember?" she looks around and at the heart monitor and she holds her breath for a while and it gets slower… then she takes short quick breathes and it speeds up then it started beeping loudly so she breathed normally and it stopped.

"Works, well at least you didn't dump me in the children's ward" she sat up carefully and Robin sat on her bed next to her.

"Raven… I'm sorr…" He stopped and they both leaned to each other and were about to kiss then stopped when they heard the others coming.

"Sweet! Who knew this hospital had tofu dogs here!" said BB stuffing his mouth with one.

"umm B… that isn't tofu..."

"...sure it isn't!" he laughs and Cyborg and Starfire shrug then they see Raven and Robin.

"Raven! You are awake!" Star runs into the room while Robin moves away, Star gets ready to hug poor Raven shielding her stomach and face but Star stopped herself before she hurt Raven.

"…but not completely unharmed…" BB and Cyborg came in as well.

"How do you feel?" asks Cyborg

"Like I've been shot…"

"That's weird" Said BB with his mouth still full of 'tofu'.

"Ok, so that's it I'm better, we go now yes? Now where's my cloak…" Robin puts a hand on her shoulder.

"The doctors say you should stay here for a few nights… well not until your ready to come Home" Raven opens her mouth to say something but doesn't; she's just to smegged off.

"But…. I'll be all alone… like a psychopath…" Raven warns them but they all sit next to her.

"Don't worry we'll come and visit everyday!" BB says.

"…promise?"

"Promise" they all say then Cyborg gets up and yawns, BB and star follow.

"Alright ya'll we better let Raven get some rest and so should we so we can get up here as early as possible. See ya Raven!" Raven smiles at the three of them.

"I see you too" She starts to cry and Robin wipes her face.

"Don't worry… you'll be ok, if you need anything…" He grabs her cloak from on the ground and grabs the communicator out of it and hands it to her. She smiles and Robin gets up and they stare at each other.

"Robin! Hurry up! The sun won't wait forever!" he hears and he walks off into the corridor with the others. Raven smiles and puts her communicator under her pillow and she falls asleep.

**Well… that was cute but I think maybe Star should be jealous just like ****DaRkReBeL777**** said… Nah! I think that chapter was a bit sappy! To lovey dovey what do you guys think? Sorry I made this chapter shorter it'll be longer next time. Well R&R helpful criticism or just tell me how wonderful I am! Yes! Bow to my great fan fic! LOL! (It's funny cos it's not that great!) **

**Shady Crow **

**:. Caw Caw .:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fans! I have missed you so! Psyche! Well I was on a school camp but I'm back now… tut tut tut very little reviews it's quite disappointing actually but as long as like a million people read it but only a few reviews. **

**WARNING: This might be a bit scary but if you don't know what I'm talking about you'll just be so confused! Nah I'll be nice I'm just high on caffeine at the moment! -Flings self into wall- …yeah just a bit, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Damn this thing is annoying, if I did own teen titans why would I waste my time on here rather than just make the episode? Cos I'll be in control! Muahahaha! ….no I don't own it.

-------

_**Raven's POV**_

I walked through my cold dark room of the hospital listening to only the voice that called me. Calling my name through the deserted hallway, which it echoed. I stepped out carefully opening the door to see if anyone was out there, but I only heard the voice.

"Raven… Raven…" it called to me. I followed it; it was like a sign that lead me to my destiny. No one was around, the power was off and the doors and windows shut. My door shut behind me forcefully and I shuddered and decided to continue my walk.

"Raven…" the voice had gotten louder and I realised that it was a man whispering but I still couldn't see him. I reached the end of the hallway and with the lack of light; I opened a door in front of me with a cold breeze and pitch black air.

"…is anyone in here?" I asked and heard footsteps behind me, I turned and only could make out in the darkness a mask.

"…Robin?" right then the figure jumped on me and pinned me on the ground, I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and eyes so I couldn't see who he was. I held back and felt his hot breath on my neck… has he ever heard of the words 'breath mints'?

"Guess who" …it was Red X. I kicked him off me and ran towards the dark corridor as fast as I could but then I dropped to the ground in pain because of the gunshot. He walked towards me but he had on normal clothes and doctor's equipment on but he still wore his mask over his face.

"Stay back… Azarath Metrion Zinthos!…huh?" I tried to use my powers but they didn't work, I got up still in pain and ran into a little room and locked the door. I switched on the light and looked at a bunch of blue fluid packets and I saw a vision of someone walking in to get one, then it vanished. I screamed as horrible thoughts plagued my mind over and over again hurting my brain, Red X burst in the door and I saw that he was a doctor here and he was going to kill me, but not if I knew who it was! I ripped off his mask and-

"RAVEN!" I heard, and I saw my friends around me looking worried especially Robin. I jumped up and realised that in my sleep I was screaming and kicking just like in my dream but it wasn't a just a dream, I had woken up from a vision of a future event and one that I could have stopped if I had known what it was.

_**Shady Crow's POV (normal)**_

There was a bit of pause between Raven and her friends, and then Raven raised one hand up to her head with a black watch on it.

"…You're early" Robin backed away from Raven's face a bit with a confused look.

"You slept in" Raven put her hand down.

"….oh" Raven blushed and although should be feeling scared, she wanted to laugh and tell everyone how stupid she felt but she didn't because she wanted to keep a calm reputation not a retarded one.

"Raven, what happened? In your sleep you were talking and stuff! You were like 'KILL! KILL!" BB walks like a zombie and gets hit on the head by Cyborg.

"-you were screaming…"

Raven looked around wondering what to tell them… what if she was wrong? What if she was only having a bad dream? What if Red X isn't undercover? Robin looked at her sternly, like waiting for her to confess to murder but she wasn't going to today. She was going to leave it till her next piece of evidence she finds.

"…nothing… it was just a dream about the ocean… I couldn't swim!" she said almost pleadingly. Everyone's worried faces turned to confused looks to smiles. Then a nurse came in her room with a little table of food, the titans backed into a corner eyeing her carefully as she placed it in front of Raven.

"Your breakfast maim" she turned to go out but Raven saw a little menu in her hands for her next patient but Raven grabbed it from her hand and started to read it holding a pencil, her friends trying to see what's on it.

"Ahh ok then I think I'll have the uh steak cooked medium rare and a salad with no carrot and my cheese mild not tasty" she writes this down. "And for lunch I'll have the salmon and chips and, I can see you have no nachos oh here… I can change that…" she also writes this down.

"Uh maim… you are having what is in front of you which is pumpkin soup and water, it's for you own health" the nurse takes back the little menu and walks to check her clipboard status thing at the end of her bed.

"…not even a slice of pizza?"

"No!"

"… A cookie? Everyone likes cook-"

"They are called biscuits maim! BISCUITS! And I'm not talking about a damn scone!" the very proper English nurse walked out of the room ignorantly, everyone looks confused.

"Sc- on?..." (Hahaha! That was funny! But if you are offended please tell me and I shall reveal all my country's secrets! But I ordered a biscuit, I was expecting a yoyo but what did I get? A damn scone! That's what I got! I hate scones! …where did you get that 'cookie' word from anyway? Moving on…)

"Pumpkin juice and water?" Raven sobs at the 'appetizer' that wasn't very appetizing at all.

"It looks like the zormburg of a glorfex!" says a suspicious Starfire. Raven starts to feel sick.

"Thanks Starfire… thanks a lot…"

"Maybe for dinner you'll get ice cream! Sometimes they hand out chocolate!" says a helpful BB.

"…you make it sound like a very rare occasion mumbles hand out chocolate…" BB gets a throbbing vain and turns to Cyborg for help, he rubs his neck trying to think of something encouraging and heroic….

"Ummm…."

"Shut up" says Raven lazily as she spoons out some soup to drink… Cyborg did his job well!

"…..we have to pay for this don't we?" Raven stopped after thinking about it.

"Well yeah-" says Robin in a nice kind of way.

"Sssmmeeeeeeeegg!" As Raven slowly whacked her head on the table.

"Um Raven I think there is something you should know…" Robin began but never ended -raven lifts her head- yet.

"Hit me" she said lazily. Star lifted a hand to Raven's face not getting the way she meant her words, but Cyborg stopped her.

"Red X has disappeared" right then Raven shut her eyes and saw flashes of him from her dream and the chemical and the deserted hospital and a bunch of dead people rising from their grave… and then she saw herself and Robin together in a cave then she put out her hand and touched glass and was in a cell in a mental institute.

"…Raven?" Robin asked and Raven opened her eyes and saw another nurse walk in and everyone turned to her.

"Miss Raven, Dr. Smith would like to see you know" She stepped out of the way and a tall, white doctor with dark brown eyes with glasses and black hair walked in and stared at raven almost evilly with a smile on his face.

"Hello Raven" he said with a familiar voice and Raven who was petrified knew who it was, the person who haunted her dream, the person who shot her, the person who was going to be her new doctor… it was Red X and he was going to do something to her… a horrible and unforgivable thing indeed.

**WOW! Wasn't that cool! What will Red X do to Raven aye? No! I never tell! I take it to the grave with me! Hehe! …ok I haven't thought of that yet but please review some ideas and helpful criticism must be helpful not just mean! So tune in next time on 'As the Angel falls'**

**Shady Crow:.**


	4. Chapter 4

**G-UNIT! I keep saying that's kind of annoying… anyway you guys like my suspense huh? Well then how's about… the candy wrapper… missed the bin! Yeah… what will they do? What will they do… sorry me discover secret to V and Red Bull! It gives you WINGS! …I'm just really high which is a bad time to write fan fic, but whatever enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but….. Red Bull gives you WINGS!

-------

Raven froze. She didn't know what to do… could something be done to stop this crime? She opened her mouth to speak but only croaking sounds came out.

"Ahh... Could I, I get another um… doctor?" The titans are bit shocked at Raven's manners for (Starfire's thoughts) an extremely hot doctor… (My thoughts) an ugly black shrivelled vegetable who is a total dork! (See! Sugar's kicking in already!)

"Ha-ha! You're such a funny one Raven!" Says "Dr. Smith" Raven raises an eyebrow.

"…I wasn't joking but thanks?" BB gets throbbing vain… not much people say he's funny or even listen to his jokes. Robin looks at him suspiciously like he's trying to get comfortable with Raven, he puts out a hand to her face and-

"Um so! Uh… I'm Robin nice to meet you, Dr. uhh…" Robin puts out a hand to shake but Dr. Smith turns around with a slightly menacing look at him and the titans.

"Visiting hours are over! _Robin!_" Robin narrowed his mask a him and they stared at each other for a bit and Robin felt like he had known him… seen him before… fought with him… daddy?

"Fine! _Smith!_" the scared titans behind him walked out slowly waving to Raven and she smiled back and Robin walked up to her, his evil frown changed to a soft look and he leaned to her and kissed her gently on her little red gem on her forehead.

"Call if you need anything" he whispered in her ear and she nodded and he walked out of the room and smiled through the glass window and disappeared from her sight. Smith is a tad annoy… no… grossed out is the word.

"Charming… charming anyway how's your wound… goes it hurt much?"

"Uh no… it's… I healed it a bit so no agony just a simple gunshot"

"Oh, ok so for the shot to make it heal faster I have this" he pulls out a small packet of light blue liquid, much like she saw in her dream… she has a flashback of it and its him… she thinks maybe it's some sort of dangerous chemical that will eat her from the inside out… after all he is Red X… you can't trust the bad guy.

"No! thanks! It will be fine, I'll heal it and I'll be out of here by tomorrow!" Raven made a few change of plans… but smith wouldn't settle for it he got a needle and tube and stuck it in her right hand and she jumped at that pain due to no numbing cream (its real cool you like pinch yourself and don't feel anything!) and connected it to the drip thing.

"sorry… doctor's orders, I'll tell your friends to come back tomorrow but now… you need your rest" he started the drip and she felt a cold feeling in her hand and body and she started to feel sleepy… but she was still rebellious.

"But I don't… need… " She leaned back on her bed and saw smith in front of her looking up.

"Goodnight Raven" he said and Raven slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep.

-------

**I know! I know! That was way too short but the next chapter needs to be scary so I can't do it while I'm flying around the room with red bull I'm sorry but it will be done once I get some good reviews… please? Thank you! R&R and helpful criticism, brilliant ideas, etc.**

**_Shady Crow_:.**


End file.
